


Chosen

by sp00kworm



Series: Dark Tales of The Nameless Ghouls [2]
Category: GHOST - Fandom, Ghost (Swedish Band), Ghost BC
Genre: Corpse Eating, Dark, Demonic Possession, Demonic Sacrafice, Demons, Gen, Ghouls, Ghouls are Demons, Gore, Horror, M/M, Sacrafice, Satan - Freeform, Satanism, church, dark themes, sermon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kworm/pseuds/sp00kworm
Summary: One doesn't betray the Clergy. One does not betray Papa. Such actions lead to dire consequences in the form of the Ghouls' next meal.





	Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the warning that this is dark so please don't read if easily disturbed by satanic themes and such. Lots of gore.

The halls echoed with the heavenly sound of the organ, the sound humming through the church to be heard in every corner. The sermon had begun, and a few straggles quickened their pace to make it to the gates before the service was truly in session. The doors swung closed with a soft thump and a mad clad in fine silks moved to address the crowd of hooded followers, his arms raising with the swirling music of the organ. A creature was sat by the instrument its head leant back to look at the crowd as gloved fingers danced over the keys of the church organ. The pipes wailed again, and the coalescence of a creature raised its hands with the fine robed man before pressing its feet to the peddles and beginning another haunting tune, fingers gracefully pressing the keys to make the floor to ceiling organ sing. The sound quietened, and the crowd moved to kneel, their hands pressed together in silent prayer. 

The fine robed man held a hand up and the demonic creature sat at the organ paused its song, hands twitching as the last echoes of the organ died in the room. A few strides brought him to the pulpit and the crowd looked to him, their hands still pressed together, their knees resting on the cushions between the rows of pews. The candle light was dim and the creature at the organ stood, eyes glowing as it stepped back into the shadows with its brethren, towering over a few, the ghoulish masks only partially illuminated in the flickering light. They stood staring at the crowd at the preacher addressed them with a flourish his skull face illuminated as he leaned over the stand of the pulpit to gaze at his followers.  
“Brothers, sisters, we are gathered to witness the passing of our friend.” Rolling the ‘r’ sounds of the words the preacher’s eyes glowed with a strange power, one dark and one white, and the crowd swayed as though under a strange spell. 

After the words two of the ghouls from the shadows stepped away and through a small chapel door. They silently dragged the gagged man before the mass, placing him on his knees, arms braced against his back to hold him in place.  
“One does not betray the clergy, my children.” The man screamed behind the gag, his eyes wide with fright, his back convulsing as he tried to escape the demons’ hold on him. He had been stripped bare and the crowd didn’t look at him, their eyes were glued to the figure of the silk robed man before them. The mitre on the man’s head glittered in the shining light of the candles as he moved an arm out to gesture to the traitor pinned beneath his ghouls. The creatures cinched the man’s arms tighter as he struggled. 

“Papa Emeritus please! I was not betraying the Clergy, please...I was not…” The gag was promptly shoved back into the man’s mouth. A vicious grin stretched Papa’s mouth upwards as he watched the man squirm and bawl.  
“Now you shall see what betrayal achieves you, my flock.” With a flourish, his purple and gold robes swirling around him, he watched the ghouls move forwards, their heads tilting to study the whimpering creature. The candles in the church began to float, the flames bending left and right in synchrony. The crowd began to murmur is awe and discontent to one another, clutching at each other’s dark robes for comfort. Dark shadows squirmed out from the corners of the room and climbed the walls in pillars. The gathering of people huddled closer as shapes began to flick in and out of the shadows along the walls, devilish horns and fangs. The darkness pulsed and hummed.

Papa stepped down from his heightened place in the pulpit, watching the man squirm in the grasp of his demonic creatures. The ghouls didn’t move but their hands gripped the man tighter, their gloves stretching with the iron grips. A low growl from one of them caused the traitor to gasp, tears streaking his cheeks as the satanic pope stood before him. Papa leaned down slightly and gently grasped the men’s face. Salty tears ran over the white fabric and he sullenly looked down, his strange different coloured eyes illuminated as a candle floated above his shoulder.  
“It will be over soon, my son.” His thumb wiped away a couple of tears from the man’s face as the ghouls moved him forwards and stepped back. Wide blue eyes looked at the pope like a monster. Papa grasped the gag between his finger and thumb and pulled it free, the wet cloth sagging around the man’s neck. “Try not to scream too loud.” He taunted the man with one finger and tilted his head away with a sneer. 

Raising his hands together he clapped twice, and a small ghoul stepped forwards, its gaze watching the man intently as it presented a purple overstuffed pillow to Papa. On the pillow rested a jagged ceremonial knife, the hilt wrapped with gold detailing and a skull shaped on the end. Emeritus raised the blade into the air for the crowd to see and held the tip of the blade between two fingers, running his gloved fingertip over the sharp end experimentally. For a few brief moments he gave the blade back to his beloved ghoulish creature to shrug his robes from his body. A stylish cut suit lay underneath, and Emeritus breathed out as he removed the mitre and dropped it on top of the heaped robes. The pope slicked his black hair back and picked the knife up once more before turning back to face the bound man in front of him. The small ghoul stood behind him, eyes glowing, fingers clutched tightly in the fabric of the pillow.

Papa took a moment to gaze at the man’s puffy swollen face before he flicked the dagger forwards and placed the tip over the man’s chest. “My flock, this is the price you pay for treachery.” With the slowest movement of his joint, Papa pressed the blade forwards between the man’s ribs. He let out a cry and soon it became screaming. The pope twisted the blade, his face unreadable as he watched the blood gush over his hand. A wail of agony left the sacrifice as blood pooled in his mouth, mixing with the spittle and flying out in strands as he screamed out at the crowd. The blade finally slid into his heart and the body in Emeritus’ grasp convulsed, blood dripping up the arm of his suit, staining his white gloves ghastly red. Puddles of the liquid formed under his knee, wetting the fabric of his trousers and Papa sneered before drawing the blade free, ripping the skin as he withdrew. The ghastly wound was jagged and bloody, and Papa scowled before dropping the knife back onto the silk pillow. The man spasmed on the floor, gasping for air, his wails having died with the numbness of creeping death. 

With a flick of his wrist, Emeritus turned to the crowd, his gore covered gloves flicking droplets of blood onto the closest cult members. A few flinched but none moved to wipe it from themselves. Raising his hands into the air, the dark man watched the blood drip down his wrists before placing a bloodied hand over his own heart, “Feast my ghouls…feast.” He hissed the words and turned to watch the carnage as the demonic creatures moved forwards, their eyes glowing unearthly bright colours. 

The tallest ghoul moved in first, its symbol that of air and it leaned over the man before grasping the arm of the knife bearer and pulling it forwards. A rumble sounded between the two and the knife was dropped as the smaller ghoul reached for the man, eyes glowing acid green. The Air ghoul watched with a tilted head as the Earth ghoul removed its mask. A miasma like creature was beneath, as though made of shadows itself, which soon formed into a blurred face. A maw opened in the shadow coloured face, horns protruded from its forehead, and its teeth were long and pointed. The ghoul drew the man’s arm to its face before tearing into the flesh. The bone crunched beneath its jaw, and the man gasped limply, glassy eyes staring at the towering white eyed ghoul stood over him. The earth ghoul howled and tore the limb free. Blood gushed from the stump of the appendage and the other ghouls crept forward’s their shoes tapping against the cobbles of the chapel. Two ghouls hissed at one another as they reached the dying man. 

The Aether and Fire ghouls roared at each other before Air hissed at the two. Only the Fire ghoul continued and rushed close to the older ghoul, mask lost in the movement, red burning eyes and gaping maw open in a threatening display. The Air ghoul growled and slowly removed its own mask, teeth dripping with saliva and eyes burning with power as the air in the room grew wintery. The mass’ breaths fogged the room. Fire stood for a few more moments before muscling its way back into the frenzy. Blood flew up the walls as the Water ghoul tittered, blue eyes swirling, and pressed its clawed hands into the man’s stomach. Clenching it’s fist within the cavity, it drew back its arm and chattered with glee at the mass of squalling inards in its grasp. A long tongue lolled out to lick at the mix of mucus and blood across the pink coloured organs and the Aether ghoul grumbled, eyes a bright violet, as it demanded a share of the prize. The two chattered and hissed before Aether drew its own fist full of organs out of the man. 

A wet noise sounded as the Air ghoul reached for its own share, pushing a finger into the eye sockets before snapping the optic nerve with a claw and sliding the eyeballs of the man into its mouth. Liquid gushed passed the creature’s teeth as it chewed the treat, it tenderly shared the other with the Earth ghoul seated next to it, which had pawed at it’s robes until it was shared. Fire grumbled and pressed its claws to the mans thighs, drawing beads of hot fresh blood to the surface before rushing in and tearing into the muscled flesh, chewing loudly, blood and tissue dropping out of its mouth as it ate. Aether followed it’s lead with the other leg, tearing the tendons free in a bloody mass from heel to knee with a great squelch. It grasped the cartilage with its teeth and pulled with red stained hands at the cords to rip them into manageable pieces. The blood of the traitor poured down the altar steps as the creatures feasted on the flesh of the man, their foreheads glowing with their symbols as they consumed his very being.

Papa grinned at the display and turned to the congregation as the ghouls hissed and spat like cats, fighting over the abdominal muscles of their prey.  
“Our father, who art in heaven…” Papa began, placing his hands together in prayer as the sounds of tearing flesh and slick mouths echoed behind him. The congregation followed and chanted the heavenly prayer in tandem. The ghouls howled in their blood lust and Emeritus finished the prayer with an ‘amen’ before clapping twice. A strange power hummed through the room, the blood still dripping between the crevices of the cobbles. The ghouls twitched and dropped their pieces of flesh, their marks fading as a spell settled over the room. They stood in synchrony before drawing blood covered hands up to pull their masks down and cover their demonic faces. Bloodied finger prints stained the metal of the masks as they tucked their hands behind their backs and strode back into their places in the shadows, eyes glowing with unholy power. 

The doors to the chapel opened and a breeze swept through as the sisters of sin filed in, cleaning utensils in hand, their heads bowed, and faces hidden by great locks of hair. Papa painted one of them with his bloodied fingers, drawing lines down her cheek as she passed and began to move the small bundles and chunks of flesh into a bucket.  
“Sin my children, while the night is young.” The sermon finished. The mass moved to leave, their backs facing the corpse of the one who had dared to abandon Papa’s teachings.

**Author's Note:**

> Ghost is great and I wanted to explore the possibility of the ghouls actually being demons. This was random because I just felt like writing gore to be honest. Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
